Anima
The animon, or its plural form anima, refers to elementary particle that mediates the forces of magic '''in the standard model of '''modern arcanophysical theory (MAP theory). Anima interacts can interact with the Weave, the barrier-like structure separating the planes from one another. After interacting with anima, the fabric of the Weave is pinched into the form of a singularity. Essentially transient holes in the Weave, singularities are the gateway through which magic is accessed, effectively pulling physics and matter from other planes. Anima is primarily derived from consciousness '''and exerts an influence on '''reality to create changes in the physical world. All sentient creatures are born with anima, receiving it in utero from its mother. Sentient creatures that have the intellect to manipulate their willpower exude anima in varying intensities and frequencies. When a creature generates anima and it interacts with the Weave, this is referred to as "animating the Weave." Physical Properties Anima is massless, has no electric charge, and is a stable collection of particles. Although it has no mass, anima has momentum and is thus able to be interacted with by certain materials. Materials that can physically interact with anima are referred to as anima active. For example, the metals mithril, orichalcum, and adamant '''have a lattice structure favoring anima conduction. Some inorganic crystals like '''cintamani or lyngurium '''are insulators of anima, sometimes used as anima sinks. Lastly, materials made from organisms, like '''darkwood or ambrosia, can capture or manipulate anima using their complex intracellular structures. Often made with anima active materials, magic items are items imbued with anima and designed to have a specific effect. Relationship to Spellcasting Spells are constellations of magical effects that have been studied and formalized, named and taught as techniques for casters. A spellcaster's methods to generate anima and interact with the Weave can vary by class, however the outcome of a spell is typically comprised of phenomena that have been heuristically grouped together. For example, a wizard may learn to animate the Weave through rigorous study, resulting in a large epicentered boom of thunder called a Shatter. A bard, however, may animate the weave through their own music or speech, resulting in the same Shatter. Regardless of the method, a Shatter is still cast. Because anima is sourced directly from consciousness, magic can theoretically be cast as frequent and as potent as a creature desires. All lifeforms, however, are prone to heavy exhaustion when channeling anima. In creatures, rest is often needed to recoup enormous amounts of energy expended by casting. The collective pool energy one can use for spellcasting is referred to as mana. Known magics are classified by their overall effects into groupings known as schools. Spells within schools typically have the same techniques, incantations, and algorithms necessary for their casting. Some casters, particularly wizards, devote themselves to the mastery of a single school, allowing them to improve or manipulate spells more specifically. The eight schools of magic are: * Abjuration: spells of protection, blocking, and banishing. Specialists are called abjurers. * Conjuration: spells that bring creatures or materials. Specialists are called conjurers. * Divination: spells that reveal information. Specialists are called diviners. * Enchantment: spells that magically imbue the target or give the caster power over the target. Specialists are called enchanters. * Evocation: spells that manipulate energy or create something from nothing. Specialists are called evokers. * Illusion: spells that alter perception or create false images. Specialists are called illusionists. * Necromancy: spells that manipulate life or life force. Specialists are called necromancers. * Transmutation: spells that transform the target. Specialists are called transmuters. Category:Nature